Broken Strings
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Según la jerarquía de necesidades de Maslow, Sakura estaba atrapada en el nivel de "afiliación". Pero ella creía que tener a Sasuke era todo lo que necesitaba. El único que podía demostrarle lo contrario, era él.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Ésto es sólo un trabajo de ficción utilizando el nombre de sus personajes por fines de entretenimiento.

Éste, Kanna, es tu fic.

* * *

**Broken Strings**

Habían sido muchas las veces en las que ella había pensado eso. Cuando Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, la pelirosa se preguntaba constantemente si el conseguir un novio haría que el rubio se diera por vencido y volviera a ser el dulce y confiable amigo que eran antes de convertirse en su acosador número uno. Y no es que tuviera otros.

Y ahora que tenía a Sasuke, se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para ella su amistad con el rubio. No lo cambiaría nunca.

¿Verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Por qué él? —le oyó preguntar. Era algo que veía venir, sólo estaba esperando que llegara.

Ella sonrió y, sentada sobre aquel muro, con sus manos apoyadas a sus lados en el cemento pintado, comenzó a mover sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás.

—Te contaré, pero no le puedes decir a nadie —le hizo prometerle. Él asintió, suave y despacio; pero ella sabía que no rompería su promesa— Él perdió a su padre cuando aún era pequeño y a su madre a los quince y ahora sólo le queda su hermano mayor —comenzó a explicar, mirándolo. Él estaba mucho más adelante de donde estaban ellos dos hablando, sentado en un mueble conversando con sus amigos— Y a pesar de su dolor tú lo ves y no lo notas, porque sonríe y sabe cómo llevarlo —pausó, para reanudar luego de encontrar las mejores palabras para decirlo— No es alguien que lo ven como "el niño que perdió a su mamá y a su papá", sino como a Sasuke Uchiha —continuó— Quiero eso de él… quiero me enseñe a llevar el dolor que llevo como él, quiero saber manejarme como lo hace él. Y aunque ahora no debe ser ni la mitad de cariñoso que era de pequeño, sabe cuando sonreír y cuando no —miró sus pies y detuvo el vaivén.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, extrañado. Él había esperado oír una respuesta de tres palabras y recibió una historia que definitivamente lo congeló un poco, debía admitir.

—Eso… y que lo amo —y ahí estaba. Lo que esperó oír de primero lo oyó al final. La pelirosa realmente sabía cómo hacer y qué decir para hacerlo rendirse ante sus palabras.

Le hubiera debatido esa respuesta si no fuera porque ella lo estaba mirando con felicidad y un inmenso cariño que él reconoció al instante, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto en ella.

—Sakura —oyeron la voz ronca y profunda del chico, que la llamaba con una mano extendida— Ven acá —pidió, sonriéndole un poco.

Ella también sonrió y se bajó del muro con un salto. Le dolieron un poquito los pies a pesar de tener zapatos, pero se le pasó rápido. Le sonrió a Naruto antes de correr a su novio y abrazarlo con notable afecto. El chico la miró raro y le dijo algo, a lo que ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza aún abrazándolo.

Sakura estaba cavando su propia tumba con una sonrisa en los labios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura jamás le contó a Naruto que conoció a Sasuke en un cementerio.

Había sido un día devastador para la pelirosa, y luego de que su cuerpo reaccionara inútilmente tratando de evitar que hundieran a su madre en aquel frío ataúd y la enterraran para siempre, caminó lejos de toda la gente. No quería ver a nadie, no entendía nada, estaba entumecida. Hacía una semana que el tiempo había estado en pésimas condiciones, y aunque ya los días anteriores había llovido, especialmente en el momento del entierro habían tenido que montar una tienda para poder llevarlo a cabo. La lluvia caía en gotas enormes y que en cierta forma parecían querer enterrarse en cualquier superficie en la cual aterrizasen.

Aún con la lluvia cayendo furiosa sobre ella, caminó lejos, y pidió a aquellos que trataban de resguardarla que la dejasen sola. Ni si quiera sus amigos pudieron con ella, así que la dejaron vagar para que pudiera llorar a su madre tranquila.

Pero Sakura no lloró en todo el tiempo que estuvo caminando. Miraba hacia el piso, contando las baldosas de cemento que estaban colocadas para que la gente pudiera moverse sin tener que pisar la grama cuidada que cubría los metros de tierra. ¿Por qué no estaba llorando más? ¿Acaso había gastado sus lágrimas hacía unos minutos, cuando bajan el ataúd de su madre en aquel hueco rectangular? ¿Eso era todo? ¿No debía seguir llorando aún?

Y distraída contado cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, tropezó con alguien que estaba de espaldas, por el barro y la lluvia su pie resbaló, lo que le causó que perdiera el balance y cayera hacia atrás, ensuciándose al llegar al suelo. Pero allí se quedó, mirando unas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón negro de vestir, hasta que sintió que la lluvia dejó de caer sobre su cuerpo. Lo que le pareció extraño, porque podía ver la lluvia a su alrededor, sentirla en sus manos que estaban sucias en barro y grama. Y fue entonces cuando elevó su mirada para encontrarse con una mano, y no la tomó, sino que siguió viendo hacia arriba hasta detallar un rostro. Cabellos negros, piel pálida, ojos oscuros, al igual que el dueño de éstos. Aunque, en aquel día, todo le parecía oscuro, opaco, carente de vida.

El hombre, al ver que ella no se movía, se agachó un poco más y tomó la mano de la joven del césped y la levantó con firmeza. El cuerpo de ella cedió tranquilamente ante el esfuerzo realizado por la otra persona. Pero ni un momento ella dejó de ver sus ojos, o sus párpados, cuando él desvió su mirada hacia su mano antes de recogerla. Y cuando esos ojos volvieron a fijarse en los de ella, sintió escalofríos. No por la persona que estaba en frente, sino porque al fin sentía la humedad, sentía la brisa y lo mojado de su cuerpo y sus ropas. Y tembló sin poder detenerse, e incluso sus dientes tiritaban sin que ella pudiera controlarlo de vez en vez.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —y no fue hasta que escuchó su voz que las lágrimas que habían estado perdidas en el camino, habían encontrado la salida. Y salieron sin parar, dos tras tres. Y no pudo contener los sollozos. Ni se le pasó por la mente que lucía horrible cuando lloraba. No pensó en eso cuando, aún con lágrimas bajando desesperadamente por sus mejillas, veía directamente a los ojos de aquel hombre. O por lo menos el borrón que era de a momentos.

Él no preguntó nada, solo se acercó un poco más a ella para tomar un poco más de refugio debajo del paragua. Y aquellos dos extraños compartieron aquel espacio tan íntimo para algunos sin saber absolutamente nada el uno del otro. Lo único que creían saber con certeza, solo que en ese momento no lo pensaron, era que la otra persona había perdido a alguien. Así que se hicieron compañía en el anonimato, hasta que el cielo se apiadó de ellos, y el agua cesó de caer por completo.

En aquel momento, el joven bajó el paraguas, mirando el cielo que, si bien no era del todo despejado aún, estaba empezando a mejorarse.

—Sa-Sakura —la oyó balbucear entre hipos. Bajó su mirada del cielo y la observó detalladamente— Sakura…Haruno —le dijo, sin importar que era un completo extraño que podía estar a punto de raptarla y violarla o matarla. O que podría querer robarle. Su compañía durante aquel momento, por alguna razón, le hizo confiar.

Y él sonrió, por primera vez, altanero, como si tuviera en mente el plan más maléfico y excitante del mundo.

—Es un placer conocerte, Sakura… me llamo Sasuke Uchiha—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los primeros tres meses en que frecuentaban o se encontraban por coincidencia aquí y allá, lo que buscaban en el otro era Consuelo por sus pérdidas. Sobre todo la pelirosa, que lograba decirle, a aquel hombre del cual sabía tan poco, tantas cosas. Ahora entendía por qué decían que era más fácil contarle tus cosas a un extraño. No había esa incomodidad de romper un estereotipo, un ideal… simplemente podías ser tu mismo, porque era un nuevo comienzo, sin antecedentes que pesaran. Era un escape.

Y ese escape se convirtió en rutina. La pelirosa comenzó a confiar más y más en aquel hombre que, de alguna forma, la había ayudado tanto en el proceso de superar su depresión luego de la muerte de su madre. Cada día sonreía más, hacía más bromas, y tras pasar los meses, se encontró con que recordar a su madre también podía ser algo alegre, que no siempre tenía que terminar en llanto, sino que podía hacerlo en risas.

Y empezó a quererlo más que a un extraño, más que a un conocido, poco a poco, más que a un amigo… y luego, de un solo golpe, se enamoró.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a comportarse como una pareja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando él tomaba demasiado, era Sakura quien sufría las consecuencias. Él la había introducido en el mundo de la sexualidad demasiado temprano y con demasiada intensidad para lo que ella podía soportar. Y la pelirosa sólo sonreía y decía que estaba bien, porque él se disculpaba.

"Está bien que se disculpe, porque si no le parto la cara… pero ya han sido demasiadas veces, Sakura. Si un perdón lo resolviera todo no existirían las cárceles" Ella sólo bajaba la mirada consternada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Uchiha estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón individual, mientras pasaba los canales de la tele. Ella estaba preparando algo de comer e iba a llamarlo, pero se detuvo al ver cómo fruncía el ceño mirando la tv. Ella hizo lo mismo y observó cómo una mujer entrevistaba a un doctor muy reconocido el cual explicaba la cura de la enfermedad que había sufrido Mikoto, la madre del chico.

—Te tardaste diez años imbécil —le oyó murmurar para sí mismo. Apagó el televisor y se volteó para observarla a ella ahí de pie, mirándolo con cariño a pesar de la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro.

Sasuke su puso de pie y la hizo retroceder hasta la pared donde la encerró entre ésta y su cuerpo, atacando su cuello.

—Sa-sasuke… la cena —le murmuró, intentando alejarlo con cuidado, haciendo poca fuerza con sus manos.

Pero él no la dejó. Le quitó éstas de su cuerpo y se las apresó contra la pared.

—Comeremos después —sentenció, y ella sucumbió ante su orden.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya cuando Sasuke hacía los chupones en su piel en lugares demasiado obvios se vio obligada a usar mangas largas, cuellos de tortuga, suéteres o bufandas. Tenía suerte de que estuvieran en otoño aún, y luego seguía el invierno, pero cuando acabaran no sabía qué iba a hacer. Sus amigas luego de un tiempo dejaron de insistir en el tema, cansadas de terminar en una pelea o de no llegar a ningún lado. La dejarían ser y serían sus amigas cuando ella las necesitara; todo con su límite, por supuesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían estado juntos toda la noche, en el apartamento de Sasuke. Ella le había mentido a su padre, de nuevo, diciéndoles que estaba durmiendo en casa de Ino, a quien le había pedido el favor la cubriera. Y, a pesar de que Sakura había dormido poco, el pelinegro la despertó para seguir lo que el cansancio no les había permitido la noche anterior. Cuando ella intentaba dormir, luego de haber terminado, él la besaba y la acariciaba, haciéndosele imposible descansar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella entró al departamento tras haber tocado la puerta ya que tenía un duplicado. Caminó por el lugar mientras llamaba al pelinegro, al cual encontró en su sala, sentado en el piso y apoyado de la pared. Tenía una pierna estirada y la otra recogida, donde apoyaba su brazo, y de su mano colgaba un vaso casi sin nada de un líquido color miel cristalino. La botella a su otro lado ya estaba vacía.

Ella se acercó, mirándolo con compasión. Le acarició la mejilla y le pasó la mano por los cabellos, intentando sacarlos un poco de su cara. Tomó la botella en manos y se puso de pie, pero Sasuke la agarró y la devolvió al suelo. La jaló hasta posicionarla entre sus piernas y la abrazó, dejándola ahí tras tomar el último trago de whisky en su vaso. Ella no se quejó a pesar de que la había jalado con fuerza, ni cuando la acercó a su cuerpo impregnado con el olor del licor. No dijo nada cuando la besó ni mucho menos cuando la tumbó en la alfombra. Tampoco del resto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura miraba fuera de la ventana de su salón, observando el patio. El profesor ya la había regañado por andar despistada pero no pudo evitar volver a desviar su mirada del Teorema de Pitágoras. Ése día no estaba de ánimos porque llevaba ya una semana sin verlo y no sabía nada de él. Al sentirlo perdido, lo había llamado y buscado, y él le había respondido que estaba ocupado y que la llamaría cuando estuviera libre. Pero habían pasado siete días y ni un mensaje le había enviado, y ella no se atrevía a atosigarlo. Ya resignada, ése día había dejado su celular en casa, cargándose, ya que lo había revisado cada vez que se despertaba en la noche y eso se había repetido días anteriores, así que decidió dejar descansar el aparato.

Sonó el timbre y se levantó con lentitud, recogiendo sus cosas. Ino se despidió de ella al igual que otras chicas. Cuando salió de su salón ya casi no había nadie, todos estaban en la entrada charlando para luego partir cada uno por su camino.

Había sido gracias a unas niñas que había escuchado murmurar mientras veían hacia la entrada que le hizo voltear hacia allá. Cuando lo vio, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría que no pudo retener. Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia él. Sasuke se despegó de la pared de ladrillos de la entrada, y la recibió con un abrazo de una sola mano. La otra estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono sobre asuntos de trabajo. Mientras ella lloraba en su pecho, él discutía por el celular. La pelirosa se maldijo por ser así, tan sentimental y voluble. Sabía que él la tenía en la palma de su mano y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera si sólo le mostraba que la quería. Para ella eso era suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez le había propuesto una cita, lo que ella había aceptado con gran emoción. Se había dado un largo baño, se había puesto algo lindo y casual que le había costado una hora en decidirse, se había perfumado, pintado sólo un poco los labios y había salido con una enorme sonrisa, sólo para terminar estancada en la oficina del Uchiha viendo como los hermanos atendían un problema. Ella no lo culpó, era algo que había surgido de imprevisto, cosas que pasaban. No era culpa de Sasuke. No había nadie a quien culpar, se repetía mientras veía sus uñas delicadamente pintadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una noche, mientras Sakura veía la tele, acariciándole el cabello a Sasuke, el cual estaba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la muchacha, leyendo un libro. Ella había esperado mucho, dudando, pero a la final terminó comentándole que tenía planeado irse unos días de viaje con su familia. Sasuke había bajado el libro y, mirándola desde ese ángulo le había pedido que no se fuera. Le había dicho que no se fuera, que no lo dejara solo.

Y ella le sonrió, pensando en qué es lo que le diría a su padre y tíos. Una mentira más, por supuesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, al enterarse de la relación que mantenían ellos no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentar a su hermano en la habitación de éste, cerrar la puerta y cuestionarlo en voz baja. Sus intenciones habían sido hacerlo reflexionar, ya que estaba saliendo con una niña… bueno, para la edad de Sasuke era aún una niña. Le había propuesto llevarlo con amigas de su edad o incluso amigas un poco mayores, pero el chico había negado la oferta. Fue entonces cuando el mayor se preguntó algo que lo enterneció sólo un poco en toda esa locura. Le preguntó si se había enamorado de la chica, y para terror del hombre, lo único que había hecho Sasuke fue reír.

—Si no estás enamorado… ¿qué haces con ella, Sasuke? Le estás haciendo un daño enorme, y tú también te estás hiriendo —le había reclamado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya estoy grande para estar dándote explicaciones, Itachi —contestó, serio. ¿Por qué todo el mundo cuestionaba lo suyo con Sakura? ¿Es que acaso no los podían dejar en paz y ya? Había gente matándose en las calles, ladrones por ahí, gente en problemas y ellos sólo se enfocaban en su relación con la pelirosa.

—Escúchame Sasuke —le ordenó, con esa voz seria que sólo usaba cuando estaba molesto. Raramente la había usado en los negocios, cuando quería dejar en claro algo a los malos inversionistas— Si quieres seguir saliendo con esa niña, allá tú. Pero deja de usarla de esa forma o lo vas a lamentar después —y dicho esto, el menor se escabulló de la habitación, dejando a Itachi frustrado y pensando en la salud mental de su pequeño hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró a Sakura, quien estaba dormida sobre su pecho, mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué la gente les criticaba tanto? Él había conocido amigos de sus padres, antes de que estos murieran, que se llevaban hasta veinte años, o incluso algunas donde la mujer era mucho mayor que el hombre. Además, no era como si él la obligara a ella a estar con él. Jamás le había ordenado hacer nada, y mucho menos algo que ella no quisiera. Sakura sabía que ella podía negarse si lo deseaba, y hasta unas cuantas veces habían discutido al estar en desacuerdo… es más, él no veía nada anormal en ellos. Eran una pareja que discutía, que tenía relaciones y que buscaban en el otro lo que necesitaban. ¿Qué malo podía tener aquello?.

Dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos al sentir a la pelirosa moverse, para luego levantar la cara y sonreírle. Él hizo lo mismo y se dio la vuelta con ella encima, dejándola debajo de él.

Mientras la besó, mandó a la mierda los comentarios de la gente y a los dueños de éstos. Que los dejaran a ellos en paz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura miró a su padre, luego miró hacia otro lado y después bajó la mirada. Jugó con su pulsera y la soltó tras suspirar. No podía decirle a su papá lo que tenía con Sasuke. Había tomado el coraje, había pensado qué iba a decirle e incluso había entablado una conversación mental en la que él respondía con sus típicas histerias, pero al llegar ahí perdió todo el valor que había recolectado. Sasuke le había dicho que le daba igual si ella le decía o no sobre ellos, pero Sakura ya no quería seguir escondiéndole eso a él, porque sabía que después de que su madre murió, en lo que más se esforzaba su papá era en cuidar bien de ella. No es que fuera muy comunicativa, y la mayoría de las veces se guardaba las cosas hasta que se las sacaban con cuchara, pero ésta vez había tomado la iniciativa ella misma y no había podido mantener esa idea hasta el final. Su madre siempre había sido amplia de pensamiento, y su padre dependía de qué se tratara. Algunas veces era muy comprensivo, pero hasta cierto punto de racionalidad. Ella sabía que su papá estaría en desacuerdo con respecto a su relación con Sasuke. Lo sabía porque una vez un amigo de ella, unos cuatro años mayor la había invitado a cenar y él especialmente había negado el permiso. Sabía que, siendo Sasuke casi diez años mayor, se volvería loco. La encerraría y no la dejaría salir de su cuarto hasta que dejara todo contacto con ese hombre, posiblemente. O le daría un ataque o algo peor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se tiró sin cuidado en el sofá de su casa, boca abajo, y alargó con pereza su mano para poder tomar el control remoto que estaba apoyado en la baja mesa de enfrente. Prendió la tele y cuando encontró algo bueno que ver, dejó que su brazo cayera inerte en la alfombra aún con el control en mano. Miró como los protagonistas se besaban y también como uno de los personajes entraba al sitio donde estaban y los miraba alarmados. Dejó de leer el reclamo que estaba haciendo el que recién había entrado a la habitación y se concentró en sus pensamientos. Dejando el control en el suelo, recogió su brazo y lo retuvo junto a su pecho, mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban la alfombra marrón que hacía juego con los cojines en los que ella apoyaba su cabeza. Qué irónico era todo. Era eso o ella se había vuelto paranoica. Posiblemente era lo segundo, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que hasta le televisión le decía cosas sobre su relación con Sasuke.

Su papá había comenzado a sospechar algo hacía un tiempo, y la había interrogado hasta el cansancio por ello. Había creído que eran problemas de la escuela, de amigos, de alcohol, ¡e incluso había pensado que tenía que ver con drogas o un embarazo!. Y, por supuesto, había llegado al tema del novio. Ella había negado tener uno, y es que el pelinegro nunca le había pedido eso; es más, su relación era bastante extraña, pero cada uno obtenía del otro lo que quería ¿no?. Ella los consideraba novios, pero no sabía si Sasuke… nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle, le parecía atrevido y, por supuesto, temía que éste le dijera que no.

Porque, el que estuviera así como muerta en su casa, se debía a la ausencia del Uchiha. Se había ido a un viaje de negocios y no podía extrañarlo más, porque no era posible.

Querer tanto a alguien no podía ser algo efímero, que se pasaba con el tiempo, como le decían sus amigas. No era un capricho. Ella lo quería de verdad, mucho.

¿Enamorada? No lo sabía, nunca en su vida se había enamorado. ¿Preguntar?, ¿a quién podía preguntarle algo así sin que se riera en su cara o la tomara por estúpida?.

Bueno, no le importaba mucho eso. Ella sabía que Sasuke le gustaba mucho y que el sexo no lo era todo en su relación. No lo era.

No podía ser todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Qué hombre tan egoísta" le habían dicho cuando terminó de contar algunas cosas de Sasuke. Aunque no entendía en que parte, de lo que ella había dicho, el chico había sido egoísta. Era una de esas personas que consumen la mayoría de tu tiempo, pero a ella no le importaba porque realmente quería estar con él. ¿Es que acaso, pedirte que te quedaras con él en vez de irte a otro lado, era ser egoísta? ¡Pero si eso era lo que ella deseaba!. Entonces sería egoísta ella también ¿no?.

No entendía a la gente. Oh… no, la gente no los entendía a ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Sakura! —gritó Ino en su oído a propósito, aprovechando que estaba distraída revisando su celular.

La pelirosa se alejó tras dar un pequeño salto por el susto y frunció el ceño mientras se tapaba las orejas con ambas manos.

—No tienes por qué gritarme Ino, un día de estos me vas a dejar sorda —bufó con fastidio. La rubia se estaba acostumbrando mucho a hacer ese tipo de bromas.

—¿Más de lo que estás? No, imposible —negó, haciendo gestos exagerados— Vamos a ir al cine al salir del colegio, ¿quieres venir? —le sugirió, sentándose en la silla de al lado.

Sakura asintió mientras se encogía un poco de hombros— ¿Quiénes van? Espero que sepas que si vas a meterme en tus líos de salidas con citas y eso ni pienses que te acompaño —le dejó bien en claro. Era la experiencia lo que le hizo hacer ése último comentario.

—Ay Sakura, no seas exagerada. Sólo pasó una vez y ya no lo he vuelto a hacer… contigo —murmuró lo último recordando las otras conejillas de indias con un poco de humor— Además, sólo iremos el grupo, ya sabes. Hinata, Kiba, Naruto y los demás —generalizó, demasiado perezosa como para nombrarlos a todos.

—¿Segura? —la miró a los ojos, entrecerrando los suyos con sospecha.

La rubia rodó los ojos y se volteó un poco.

—¡Hinata! Ven acá un segundo —la llamó, volteando a ver a Sakura con un gesto de ofensa por su desconfianza. Cuando la chica llegó, la rubia no apartó su vista de los ojos de Sakura mientras hablaba, para que la pelirosa viera que no hacía ningún gesto extraño para cubrir alguna mentira— ¿Qué vamos a hacer luego de clases? —interrogó.

La pelinegra titubeó unos segundos desviando su vista desde Ino hacia Sakura antes de contestar.

—Ir… ir ¿al cine? —contestó insegura, jugando con sus manos, esperando no haber metido la pata.

La Yamanaka levantó una ceja y sonrió socarrona antes de seguir con sus preguntas.

—¿Y quienes vamos? —cuestionó, volteando su cuerpo de manera de que quedara frente a frente con la pelirosa.

—Uhm, pues… Kiba-kun, Neji-san, Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan, N-naruto-kun, tú… —los nombraba mientras iba contando con los dedos— Y-y no sé si los demás vayan a ir —terminó de contestar, algo nerviosa, y esperando haber respondido bien. Muchas veces le habían hecho preguntas así y, al ella no captar las señales de la otra persona había metido la pata.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta y, con el codo apoyando en el escritorio de Sakura y su barbilla descansando en su mano, la miró con ojitos de "te lo dije" y una suave pero burlona sonrisa.

—¿Aclarado? —quiso saber.

—Sí Ino, no tienes que montar un show —le dijo. Sonrió a Hinata que aún esperaba ver si había hecho algo malo y se puso de pie para ir al baño.

—¡Oye! Te esperamos en la puerta al salir. ¡Ni te atrevas a irte o a cambiar de opinión a última hora! —le gritó, antes de que se fuera. Al ver que Sakura seguía caminando, volvió a elevar su voz— ¡No hay marcha atrás! ¿No vas a cambiar de opinión a última hora verdad? —preguntó, esperanzada que la respuesta fuera un no. Había planeado esa salida porque hacía años que no salían todos juntos y en especial con Sakura, quien siempre tenía aquello y lo otro.

La pelirosa se volteó y le sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Oh vamos, ¿Ino le tenía tan poca confianza? No es como si fuera a salir corriendo a la primera oportunidad que le diera alguien más.

Su celular vibró y lo abrió rápidamente, curiosa por saber qué era. Sólo esperaba que no fueran esos mensajes molestos de la línea que anunciaban eventos y promociones. Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó con cuidado una y otra vez, tratando de creérselo.

Oh, Ino la iba a matar. O simplemente se molestaría mucho, mucho con ella.

Se mordió el labio y miró hacia atrás, donde había dejado tres puertas atrás el salón de clases.

¿Se molestaría mucho, mucho? ¿Y si se lo trataba de explicar? A lo mejor se molestaría sólo un poco menos.

Sabía que había dicho que no iba a irse con cualquier oportunidad que le viniera por ahí pero…

Era Sasuke. No era una oportunidad que podía dejar pasar.

Ino entendería. De seguro entendería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Dijiste que vendría con nosotros! —gritó, esperando que éstos tuvieran algún tipo de efecto en la persona a quienes iban dirigidos.

—Lo sé Ino, lo siento tanto —se volvió a disculpar, aún con el gesto de disculpa marcado en su rostro— Pero tengo algunos días sin poder verlo y se irá pasado mañana por una semana —explicó, tratando de hacerla entender.

—¿Y no puedes verlo al salir del cine? No va a ser tan tarde… O mañana, ¡te dejaré en paz todo el día de mañana! —propuso esperanzada. Realmente había estado esperando esa salida, y había planeado muchas cosas para hacer y divertirse. Por lo menos que estuviera un tiempo con ellos y luego la dejaría ir.

—Es que esta noche su hermano lo quiere en su casa para cenar y hablar de algo importante, y mañana no podrá porque tiene que terminar de arreglar las cosas del trabajo y hacer su maleta —excusó, haciendo un leve berrinche para que su amiga le entendiera.

—¡Sakura! —la regañó, sin saber qué más decir hasta que las palabras comenzaron a salir por si solas a causa del enojo— ¡No es justo que prefieras estar con él! No es como si no lo fueras a ver más nunca —enfatizó, queriendo hacerle entender.

—Y no es como si no los fuera a ver a ustedes más nunca tampoco –dijo, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver la cara de decepción de algunos— No es lo que quería decir… ¡entiendan! Saldremos mañana o los días que sigan ¿sí? —pidió. Realmente estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

—Saldrás con nosotros sólo cuando él no está ¿verdad? —murmuró, molesta— ¿Qué somos? ¿Tú plan de repuesto, Sakura? —preguntó venenosamente. Sabía que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de manos pero estaba tan enfadada que lo que quería era jalar a Sakura por los cabellos y arrastrarla con ellos así fuera en contra de su voluntad.

—¡No! —gritó más alto de lo que debía, evitando un malentendido. Fue la emoción del momento— Jamás he dicho eso, sabes que no es así. ¿Ustedes me entienden verdad? —esperó, mirando hacia atrás a los demás, de los cuales la mayoría desvió su vista hacia un lado o hacia el suelo. Ellos podían sentir el dolor de Ino, y no querían hacerla sentir peor por compadecer a Sakura— ¿Verdad? —volvió a repetir, esperando que alguno la apoyara.

—Ino —susurró Sai mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le trataba de dar la vuelta para alejarla de allí antes de que arrancara a llorar y gritar más fuerte. Él no tenía ese tipo de contacto con la rubia, pero ya que no vio a nadie más con intenciones de detener eso, tomó acción.

—Ino, por favor entiéndeme. Prometo que te compensaré —le susurró Sakura, dolida, pero realmente sentía lo que decía.

—Ya me cansé de entenderte… y no necesito esas promesas de compensación que muy poco cumples, Sakura —le dejó en claro, seria.

Antes de que la pelirosa dijera algo más, el rubio se metió entre las dos y le sonrió suave y algo triste a Sakura para luego susurrarle algo. Ya él había hecho su berrinche hace mucho y había terminado perdiendo, justo como le estaba pasando a Ino en ese momento, sólo que él había sido mucho más caprichoso. Se dio la vuelta y tomó a Ino para poder alejarse de allí y dejar a Sakura en paz. Pero aún así la rubia no se calló.

—¡Haz lo que te de la perra gana! ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Ve a besarle los pies a Sask- —fue cortada antes de terminar por alguno de los compañeros, a lo que la pelirosa tuvo ganas de ir y tirarla al suelo jalada por sus cabellos dorados.

—¡Bien! ¡Haré lo que me dé la gana y no me interesa si no te importa! ¡Qué te trague el cine de porquería ese! —gritó, furiosa. Vio como la rubia tenía intenciones de voltearse a gritarle o incluso de correr a golpearla pero fue detenida por los muchachos. Estaba más dolida que nada. ¿Por qué Ino no podía entender? Y ella casi siempre recompensaba a la rubia, ¡en eso no podía mentir!.

Antes de que se echara a llorar allí se dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de ahí para poder encontrarse con Sasuke. Caminó sólo un minuto cuando lo vio algo lejos de la entrada, esperándola. Respiró profundo y corrió hacia él con una sonrisa, verdaderamente feliz de verlo.

Se saludaron con un largo beso y Sakura lo abrazó con fuerzas, aún estando ambos apoyados en el carro.

Antes de que la pelirosa dijera o hiciera algo, sintió al pelinegro intentar separarla un poco de su pecho, a lo que ella se resistió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, a lo que Sakura levantó la mirada asombrada.

—¿Por qué? No me pasa nada —respondió antes de ponerse de puntillas con intención de volver a besarlo.

Sasuke aceptó que tocara sus labios, pero la volvió a alejar, examinándola. Sonrió suavemente, como burlándose de su niñería.

—No es que me importe mucho lo que haya pasado, pero puedes contarme —accedió, sin percatarse de lo duras que habían sonado sus palabras a los oídos de la pelirosa.

Ella tragó fuerte y lo miró a los ojos. Ella sabía que él no lo había dicho con esas intenciones. Además, ¿cómo podía Sasuke conocerla tanto? ¿Y por qué ella a veces era tan mala adivinando lo que pasaba por su mente?

Sintió sus ojos aguarse antes de soltar en el pecho del pelinegro las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo.

Le dolía lo de Ino, pero realmente quería estar con Sasuke. Lo apretó con más fuerza, a lo que él le pasó una mano por la espalda.

Si él sabía tanto de ella, es porque le importaba ¿verdad? Ella no era el juguetito de Sasuke como la rubia decía.

Sasuke la quería aunque fuese sólo del tamaño de un maní, y eso era suficiente para querer dejar todo por estar con él.

Así Yamanaka Ino no lo entendiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las veces que había dejado a Ino por ir con Sasuke, ésta siempre le repetía lo mismo.

"¿Me vas a dejar por él?", "¿Me vas a reemplazar por Sasuke?". Ella siempre lo tomaba como una broma y reía antes de afirmar con entusiasmo, hasta ese día que se había vuelto algo serio. No pensó que la rubia lo tomaría tan apecho. ¡Estudiaban en el mismo colegio!, se veían todos los días excepto los fines de semana, y aunque sabía que no era lo mismo que salir y echar bromas por aquí y por allá, aún así creía que ella podría entender su posición. Pero ya no. Ya veía que las cosas no eran así y se sentía inmensamente mal por ello, no pudo evitar que la duda la asaltara. Mientras apretaba su cuerpo desnudo al de Sasuke, quien yacía dormido, y se tapaba un poco más con las sábanas, pensaba.

¿Estaba bien lo que había hecho? ¿O se había equivocado?

Si la rubia tenía la razón, no sabía cómo haría para poder dársela. Después de todo, ese lado egoísta de ella seguiría prefiriendo a Sasuke por sobre todas las demás cosas.

Realmente dudaba de que Sasuke fuera el egoísta, como le decían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Pues, déjalo así —sugirió, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, cuyo codo y brazo estaba sobre la cama sosteniéndolo. La miraba desde allí, ya que ella estaba de lado, mirándolo a él, completamente recostada.

—No sé, Sasuke… Es Ino, es una de mis mejores amigas —dudó, pensando mejor las cosas ahora que tenía la cabeza fría— Si se molesta es por algo ¿no? —preguntó. Sasuke le estaba dando las respuestas que menos se esperaba oír. Pensó que éste le diría que tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella porque era su amiga o alguna cosa así, pero nada de eso salió de su boca.

—Eso o que es demasiado caprichosa y no puede entenderte —dedujo, mientras se recostaba y la abrazaba contra su pecho cerrando los ojos.

—Es que… ahora que lo pienso, la última vez pasó lo mismo. Digo, antes no lo había hecho tanto, pero últimamente si —recordó, sintiéndose peor aún.

—Ya déjala Sakura. Si es una buena amiga regresara o tú misma la terminarás buscando —espetó, queriendo ponerle un fin al tema. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se posó sobre ella, jugando con su boca para que no dijera nada más.

Si Sakura pensaba que él iba a apoyar a una niña que lo único que quería era restarles su tiempo juntos y que era tan caprichosa como para pedirle que lo dejara a él por ir al cine, que no esperar mucho porque no lo haría. No apoyaría nada que fuese perjudicial para esa relación.

Así que siguió besando a la chica, porque sólo quería que se callara y dejara el tema de una buena vez, antes de que sus verdaderos sentimientos escaparan por su boca.

Sus acciones podían hablar por él mismo, sin embargo, ella entendía, siempre entendía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El padre chica había salido, y ella había pedido permiso de antemano para salir con sus amigas a una reunión. Estaba agradecida que hubiera salido, o si no tendría que haberse llevado el vestido y cambiarse luego. Pero ya que él no estaba, había podido arreglarse en casa para salir con Sasuke.

Estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó, y se apresuró a contestarlo.

—¿Aló? —dijo, esperando una respuesta.

Cuando oyó la voz de la rubia pudo asegurar que ni aunque la hubiera llamado aquella parte lejana de la familia con la cual no estaba relacionada, estaría tan sorprendida.

—Hola Sakura… Es Ino —avisó, por simple costumbre. Ella sabía que la pelirosa reconocía su voz al teléfono— Oye, estoy fuera de tu casa… ¿será que podemos hablar? No, en realidad, necesitamos hablar —determinó, un poco confundida con sus propias palabras.

—Sí, sí, seguro. Ya te abro —aseguró antes de trancar y caminar hacia la puerta.

No se detuvo a pensar en su ropa hasta que ya había girado la perilla, así que era demasiado tarde. Y cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, ahí estaba Ino, unos pasos más allá de la alfombra que decía "Bienvenidos" en un semicírculo con varias flores y detalles que su madre amaba cuando aún seguía con vida. No pudo evitar notar como la rubia, después de sonreírle, observó sus ropas de abajo hacia arriba con algo de pena.

—Eh, ¿ibas de salida? Porque puedo regresar más tarde o mañana —propuso señalando hacia atrás de ella con su pulgar mientras se giraba un poco en esa dirección.

—No, no, está bien. Pasa Ino —le pidió, con una sonrisa.

La ojos azules entró tras pedir permiso y siguió hasta la sala donde espero a la pelirosa. Ésta le echó una mirada al reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la casa, viendo con satisfacción que aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para la hora acordada. Siguió a la Yamanaka y juntas se sentaron en el sofá, ladeadas de forma que quedaban viéndose de frente.

El silencio que reinó fue un poco incómodo hasta que Ino se animó a comenzar.

—Me imagino que sabes de qué te voy a hablar —rió suave, algo nerviosa, a lo que la pelirosa asintió— Esto es lo que pienso, —comenzó a decir, cambiando de postura y tomando valor de pronto— Sasuke te tiene totalmente monopolizada y debes aprender a distribuir mejor tu tiempo. Cuando tengas planeado desde antes salir con Sasuke o con nosotros, respetaremos eso así como él debe respetarlo ¿te parece? —propuso.

La ojos verdes se le quedó viendo, dudosa. Ella entendía lo que le dijo Ino, pero no era algo fácil de cumplir, sobre todo con alguien de planes a último momento como lo era Sasuke.

—Verás, lo que pasa es que, con Sasuke, eso es algo difícil de determinar. Él trabaja y, ¿cómo explicarte?... A veces sus momentos libres no son fijos. Unas veces trabaja hasta más tarde, otros días le dan días de descanso por razones que no me sé, y otras logra escaparse unas horas para luego regresar. No es algo con lo que pueda tener planes, Ino —le explicó, intentando ser lo más persuasiva posible.

La rubia frunció el seño y regresó a su posición original.

—Entiendo eso, pero si las cosas son así tienes que aprender a poner prioridades. Cuando hagamos planes, entonces aférrate a ellos y no los cambies a última hora. Muchas de esas reuniones que hacemos son simplemente para poder tenerte de vuelta con nosotros como antes. Te extrañamos, Sakura —confesó, con todo el cariño que el momento le permitió expresar. Sus facciones se suavizaron, intentando que entendiera de una vez por todas.

—Lo sé —sonrió, haciéndosele imposible dejarse llevar- Yo también, es sólo que… —y, al no encontrar las palabras, fue cortada.

—Sasuke es más importante ¿no? —dedujo sin tener que pensarlo ni un segundo más— Como nos ves todos los días no es necesario que compartas horas extracurriculares con nosotros —repitió sus palabras, las muchas excusas y demás que le había puesto para que intentara ver las cosas desde su retorcido punto de vista, según la Yamanaka.

—¡Ya basta con eso Ino! Es sólo que… tú no entiendes, Sasuke me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito a él —dijo. Él nunca le había hecho mención de esto, pero tenía que necesitarla ¿cierto? Algunas veces del cariño deriva la necesidad de tener a esa persona ahí, o eso creía ella.

—¿Y tus amigos no podemos necesitarte? ¿O es que no lo consideras porque no nos necesitas a nosotros? —sabía que se estaba excediendo, como siempre, pero es algo que no podía evitar. Cuando discutía con Sakura tiene esa necesidad de ser sincera hasta lo crudo, o sentía que ésta no entendería su punto de vista. O por lo menos las cosas habían comenzado a ser así desde que le nombre de "Sasuke" estaba en cada una de esas discusiones. Ya comenzaba a tomarle manía a ese tipo, no le agradaba ni un poco y ni lo conocía bien.

—¡No es así! —le gritó, para que se calmara, haciendo gestos de desesperación con las manos. Respiró profundo y tras pasarse la mano por la cabeza levantó la mirada— Sinceramente no sé como explicártelo. Realmente estoy tratando pero no estoy logrando mi cometido. Es difícil porque no sé si alguna vez has sentido esto Ino. Realmente quiero estar ahí para Sasuke cada vez que me necesite porque siento que si no estoy ahí puede… desviarse. Y no es porque sea yo, si no que soy una de las pocas personas que le queda —reveló, sintiendo un peso en el pecho— Y si, a ustedes los necesito como no tienen idea, pero ¿sabes?, he pasado cinco años estudiando con ustedes y siento que aunque sea por un día, una semana o un mes, ustedes pueden estar sin mí. Bueno, no lo siento, lo sé. Eso no implica que no quiera estar con ustedes ¿entiendes?

—¿Realmente? Entiendo perfectamente tu retorcida teoría, pero te equivocas en algo —ésas duras palabras provocaron que el alivio que comenzaba a sentir la pelirosa desapareciera por completo— No creo que Sasuke te necesite tanto como tú crees; no te necesita tanto como tus amigos de cinco años que hemos estado meses esperando que vuelvas a nosotros de cualquier forma cuando lo único que vemos en tu cabeza es el nombre de ese idiota —no pudo retener más el insulto, estaba explotando— Así que, bueno, quizá, no te entiendo tanto como creí haberte entendido —terminó, y se colocó de pie dando furiosas zancadas hacia la puerta. De todos modos ya conocía el camino de memoria.

—¡Ino! ¡Espera! —le gritó corriendo tras de su amiga.

—Ya esperé demasiado, Sakura. Tú y tus prioridades necesitan tiempo para reflexionar, realmente —le aseguró, con una de esas sonrisas derrotadas y sentidas que raramente se ven— Cuando él ya no esté aquí, lo único que te quedará son tus amigos que dejaste abandonados por unas pobres horas que no valdrán nada con el tiempo —habló, como si poseyera toda la experiencia del mundo, lo que molestó un poco más a Sakura. La rubia cerró la puerta, mientras la pelirosa se quedó mirando unos momentos la puerta, mientras oía las fuertes pisadas de su amiga, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber dicho y en todas las metidas de pata, como también en todas las cosas crueles y sin sentido que le dijo ella. Mientras reconstruía las conversación con varios diferentes diálogos subió las escaleras para buscar su bolso. De camino allí había observado el reloj recordando lo que había estado a punto de hacer antes de que Ino llegara.

Ya se le había hecho tarde para ir con Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba horas esperando, y ya no sabía qué hacer. Intentó llamar a Sasuke unas diez veces ya, y le había dejado varios mensajes de voz, y le había escrito algunos otros. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando éste le devolvió la llamada.

—Sakura, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Estoy esperando por ti en Lizard, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, lo siento, lo olvidé. Estoy con el doctor Hashimura en estos momentos… ve a casa, te llamo luego ¿sí? Adiós

Sakura quitó el teléfono de su oreja con cuidado y lo cerró, dejándolo sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se abrazó con tristeza apoyando sus codos en la mesa. Bajó sus brazos, resignada luego de unos minutos, y tras dar un profundo respiro más, alzó un poco su mano haciéndole una seña al mesero que venía hacia una mesa cercana a la de ella con unas bebidas en manos.

—¿Sería tan amable de traerme vodka por favor? Con aguaquina y limón —pidió, y el muchacho sonrió y asintió antes de darse la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo— Gracias —dijo en voz alta, antes de que fuera imposible que la escuchara.

Había estado deseando que la pelea con Ino no se extendiera demasiado para no llegar tarde donde Sasuke, e incluso no se dignó a seguir a su amiga o por el hecho de que tenía que ir donde él. No podía creer que la hubiera dejado plantada. Y lo peor es que no era la primera vez.

Pero… él tenía sus razones. Y ella sabía cuáles eran. El hecho de que estuviera con el doctor lo explicaba todo. Quizá debería perdonarle ésta, también.

Estaba un poco molesta, más que todo consigo misma, y triste, pero un vaso de alcohol no podía hacerle mal a nadie. Mucho menos a ella, y eso era algo que Sasuke sí le había enseñado muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar esas cosas? A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho Sasuke, ella lo amaba. Y eso era suficiente, siempre era suficiente ¿cierto?. Cuando estaba con él podía sentirse libre y tranquila como no se sentía con nadie más, podía pedirle consejos y sabía que él se los respondía de forma imparcial. Además de que a veces se sentía realmente querida; no siempre, no con cada gesto, pero cuando lo sentía, era lo mejor del mundo. Y eso, más su amor, era suficiente. Debía ser suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto, Sakura? —le pidió su padre, de brazos cruzados, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el centro de la mesa. Estaba sentado en la cocina, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada clavada en su hija que estaba sentada en la silla opuesta a la de él.

—Estos últimos temas han estado muy difíciles papá, en los que vienen me esforzarme más —prometió, mirando el papel que estaba entre ambos.

—Lo mismo me dijiste la última vez —le recordó, soltando sus brazos y apretándose con una mano el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos, haciendo que los lentes de borde dorado y antiguo su mecieran un poco por el movimiento. Tenía un dolor de cabeza del demonio y ella no estaba ayudando. El hombre bajó su mano y apoyó ambos codos en la mesa con intención de acercarse más a su hija para que lo oyera mejor. Extendió su mano derecha hacia el corte de notas que habían recibido y lo tocó con su dedo índice—. Esto no se va a volver a repetir —le dejó en claro, a lo que Sakura asintió pensando que ya el regaño había acabado—. Estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso —la chica iba a decir algo, pero su padre levantó su mano y la detuvo—. Nada de salidas con nadie, irás de la escuela a la casa y si necesitas ayuda con los estudios pedirás que vengan aquí, y en caso de que no puedan, yo me encargaré de llevarte y traerte, ¿está claro? —preguntó, echándose para atrás en la silla hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldar.

—¡Pero papá!, no es justo, no soy la única con fallas en esa materia —se excusó, inconforme.

—No me interesan los demás, me interesas tú —se puso de pie, y antes de irse volvió a reiterar—. ¿Está claro, Sakura? —pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Está muy claro, así que ni te recomiendo que comiences a estudiar desde ahora jovencita —tras dar su última palabra se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la sala a sentarse en el sofá un rato a ver la televisión.

La pelirosa tomó con molestia la estúpida hoja y con rapidez se fue hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Suspiró y tras arrugar el papel con molestia, lo tiró en una de sus gavetas sin el más mínimo cuidado. Si no fuera por esa estúpida materia, su padre no habría tenido que ser citado en la escuela para poder recoger ese corte de notas y nada de eso habría sucedido. Estúpido colegio.

A pesar de estar molesta con su escuela y con sus padres, sabía que era su culpa. Había estado tan concentrada en salir con Sasuke cada vez que éste podía que había dejado de lado sus estudios. Cuando le tocaba estudiar él llamaba y ella iba sin pensárselo mucho, y cuando regresaba estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera pensar leer algo aún estando acostada en su cama.

.

.

.

Desde que su madre murió, Sakura sabía que su papá hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que la ausencia de una figura materna no fuera demasiado obvia.

Ella sabía que su padre daba lo mejor de sí mismo, y ella lo amaba aún más por eso. Y era la misma razón por la que nunca quiso compartir a su padre, aún después de su madre cumplir tres años de haberse ido. Cada vez que veía a una mujer acercársele a su padre, la espantaba de una forma u otra, y ella nunca creyó estar haciendo nada malo, porque estaba segura de que todas esas mujeres querían aprovecharse de su padre por la situación en la que estaba. Ellos, desde que Sakura tenía memoria, siempre habían sido una familia bien acomodada, nunca les había faltado nada. Y ahora que su madre se había ido, su padre pasó a ser catalogado como un saco de dinero disponible.

Pero ésta última vez, sus defensas habían caído. La mujer que su padre trajo a casa, a quien ella había conocido unos meses atrás, parecía ser perfecta. Era la encargada de la enfermería de su colegio, y había llegado a la ciudad no mucho antes de haberla conocido. Era dulce, simpática y bonita, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que su padre la trajo a casa.

¿Por qué habría de ser ella diferente a las demás? Seguro iba detrás del dinero de su padre como todas.

Soportó todo, hasta que, un año después, su padre le dijo que se quería casar y formar una nueva familia con ella.

Sakura se negó rotundamente, acusándolo de traición.

—¿Realmente es tan malo que yo quiera amar a alguien de nuevo? No es como si fuera a olvidar a tu madre, siempre la voy a amar, y tu eres prueba de ese amor… Pero he estado muy solo desde que tu madre se fue, y me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, pero solo si tu, mi todo, lo aceptas —le dijo, convencido de que su hija sería capaz de comprender.

Ella tenía la felicidad de su padre en sus manos, y lo peor es que dudaba con respecto a qué hacer

¿Significaba esto que su padre la iba a dejar de lado? Ya no la querría como antes porque tendría que compartir su mundo con otras personas.

No hablaron del tema por un tiempo, y Sakura creyó que su padre había abortado la loca idea.

Pero el día en que su padre le dijo que iba a ser hermana mayor… esa noche no regresó a casa.

Sasuke no pudo estar más feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente había regresado a su casa para buscar unos cuantos cambios de ropa y algunos materiales que necesitaba. Había abierto la puerta como si fueran las cuatro de la mañana y no quisiera que su padre se enterase a la hora que había regresado. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aún así cuando comenzaba a subir las escaleras oyó pasos apresurados.

—¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú, hija? —preguntó su padre con una voz suave y fuerte a la vez mientras se acercaba a la escalera. Cuando logró verla, sintió un alivio inmenso mezclado junto a una furia que no pudo controlar— ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre desaparecer así sin decir nada?—el tono de alivio de un principio había desaparecido por completo— ¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo preocupado que estuve?

Y ella sintió vergüenza, pena… y algo de rabia. Pero lo ignoró, como había planeado hacerlo, y le pasó por un lado encerrándose en su habitación mientras recolectaba lo que necesitaba. Cuando estuvo lista abrió su puerta y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la salida haciendo caso omiso a las dos voces susurrando.

—¡Sakura! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le gritó el hombre, perdiendo la paciencia una vez más.

—Cariño, —le habló suave su novia, tomando su brazo con delicadeza, intentando calmar un poco al hombre— tal vez Sakura necesita un poco más de tiempo para entender las cosas —dijo, hablando suficientemente alto para que ambos escucharan— Sakura… si tan solo nos dejaras el número de teléfono de tu amiga, una dirección, algo con qué poder contactarte, cuando estés más calmada podremos hablar —sugirió.

—¡No! ¡Escúchame bien Sakura! Ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de esta casa porque te castigaré por el resto de tu vida —amenazó, perdiendo los estribos— No tienes permiso de salir de esta casa. Eres mi hija, vives bajo mi techo, bajo mis reglas, ¡y me vas a obedecer!

La pelirosa se volteó con furia y observó con furia a la pareja— ¡Si eso es lo que piensas, bien! —estaba por continuar diciendo otra cosa cuando un movimiento de la mujer de su padre desvió su atención hacia ella, e iba a reclamarle por estar metiéndose en sus asuntos cuando notó la barriga de embarazo, y perdió todo filtro entro sus pensamientos y sus palabras— ¡Me iré de esta mierda para que tú y tu maldita mujer puedan vivir- —y no pudo continuar porque su padre la abofeteó tan fuerte que se sintió mareada al instante.

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje Sakura! —gritó, aún furioso, pero luego vio como la expresión de su hija cambiaba a una de asombro y dolor, y se relajó un poco— No entiendo por qué eres así Sakura, ¿es que acaso no he hecho hasta lo imposible por ti? ¿No te di amor suficiente? ¿Te sientes apartada?

La joven no respondió.

Su padre suspiró y la miró con arrepentimiento— Lo siento Sakura, no pude dormir nada anoche por la preocupación, estoy muy cansado y… por favor, sube a tu habitación —le pidió, sobando con sus dedos el punto de su nariz— Hablaremos más tarde —le informó, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolos aún más de lo que estaban.

La pelirosa, que aún seguía con la mano sobe su mejilla regresó en sí. Le tomó solo unos segundos comprender lo que había pasado, y tras recoger todas sus cosas que habían caído al suelo, se dio la vuelta y corrió fuera de ese lugar.

Su padre no pudo alcanzarla a tiempo, ya que Sasuke aceleró apenas ella entró en el auto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué siempre tenía que compartir a las personas que más quería?

Cuando conoció a Ino por primera vez, estuvo completamente feliz hasta que se Sakura comenzó a entender que no sería solo su amiga. Que Ino tendría otras amigas, y pensó que estaba bien, porque ella también tendría otras. Pero cuando llegó el momento de compartir a su padre… simplemente era demasiado egoísta.

¿Por qué no podía tener nadie que fuera solo de ella, de nadie más? Eso fue hasta que llegó él.

La única persona que era sólo suya era Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura era consciente de que su conocimiento del mundo real era prácticamente nulo, pero ella creía que al lado de Sasuke ella podía ver un poco más dentro de ese mundo que siempre idealizaban o destrozaban. De pequeña ella fue una niña normal, consentida y malcriada por dos padres al ser hija única, y a pesar de sus roces con ambos progenitores por su temperamento y cambios de edad, ella era feliz. Porque ella tenía a su mamá y a su papá, y eran de ella, de nadie más. Hubo un tiempo en el que quiso un hermanito o una hermanita, pero cuando no llegó se dio cuenta que no importaba, porque así no tenía que compartir a sus padres, era probablemente lo mejor. Todo marchaba medianamente normal, con su cambio de actitud hacia sus padres al llegar a los terribles once, hasta que su madre enfermó, y no mucho tiempo después los dejó solos, a ella y a su padre. Fue devastador, y Sakura no volvió a ser la misma de antes. Cayó en una fuerte depresión y aunque intentó salir adelante por su padre y por ella misma, nunca pudo hacerlo del todo, aún con la ayuda del pelinegro. Siempre se preguntó si ella era lo suficientemente buena para su padre, ya que éste hacía todo lo posible por hacer que ambos salieran adelante, trabajó más de la cuenta y cuidó de ella más que nunca. Pocas fueron las veces que Sakura realmente vio llorando a su padre, pero cuando lo hacía no había quien lo consolara hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Ambos aprendieron a vivir sin ella, sin la mujer que les había brindado felicidad a ambos. No tenían más opción, no podían revivirla, así que sólo les quedó seguir adelante; a tropezones, pero hacia delante.

Pero su padre rompió el equilibrio que Sakura creía tener cuando le dijo que se iba a casar. No encontró más remedio que refugiarse aún más en Sasuke, y pensó que quizá así podría entender el por qué su padre intentaba reemplazaba a su mama. Ella quería entender un poco más el mundo de los adultos, y al entrar, le fue imposible regresar a lo que era antes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Pensé… que habías dejado de fumar —comentó, al verlo poner un cigarro entre sus labios. Él le dio una mirada a Sakura y volvió la vista hacia el encendedor, prendiendo el objeto de adicción que, supuestamente, había dejado tres años atrás. No dijo nada, simplemente guardó el mechero de metal en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, sintiéndose algo raro por tenerlo allí luego de tanto tiempo de no necesitarlo— ¿Sabes? —murmuró, sabiendo que él no iba a decir nada, así como no lo había hecho en todo el día que llevaban juntos luego de tres meses de separación— Dicen que cuando alguien retoma el cigarrillo es porque algo le preocupa y… no es que tu hables mucho, Sasuke, pero hoy estás algoo extraño —le dijo, sintiéndose nerviosa— No has dicho ni una palabra, y has estado… distante. ¿Sucede algo? —se animó a preguntar.

El Uchiha había pasado doce semanas y media fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo que ella no conocía muy bien ya que él no se los explicó, y ella había estado extremadamente emocionada desde aquel día, una semana atrás, esperando y preparando todo para su regreso. Y cuando lo vio quiso lanzársele encima, pero por supuesto se contuvo porque quería demostrarle que ella podía ser una señorita hecha y derecha. Cuando lo abrazó, todo regresó a ella como un torbellino: su olor, su calidez, la suavidad de su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos. Lo había extrañado tanto, que tenerlo allí de nuevo, frente a ella, como si nada, fue más de lo que pudo pedir. Y cuando él besó sus labios, Sakura tuvo que contener las lágrimas, dejando escapar una sola, la cual se perdió por algún lugar de escote.

Habían ido a cenar a un restaurante, uno de los favoritos de Sasuke, y la conversación la había realizado ella sola, contando todo lo que había pasado durante ése período de tiempo. Cuando le lanzaba una que otra pregunta a Sasuke, éste la ignoraba, asentía o murmuraba uno de sus monosílabos característicos, y cuando la falta de ganas de conversar del muchacho se hizo muy evidente, ella simplemente dejó de hablar.

En estos momentos se encontraban en la casa del chico, y ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama, viendo como él arreglaba unas cuantas cosas en su escritorio, ocasionalmente deshaciéndose de su chaqueta, corbata y demás. No fue hasta que se tiró en la cama, detrás de ella, que estiró su mano y sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su camisa. Ella lo miró asombrada, pero él ni se inmutó, así que se animó a hablarle, pero por lo visto el Uchiha no quería hablar del tema.

Sacudiendo el cigarro en el cenicero que sacó de la segunda gaveta de su mesa de noche, le dio una última chupada antes de apagarlo contra el círculo de vidrio. Se sentó y con una sola mano tomó la cara de su compañera y la acercó a él, mientras la otra la utilizó para acomodarla mejor, acercándolo a él y girando su posición para que pudiera quedar frente a él. La besó con firmeza, sin preámbulos, dejando en claro que no tenía intenciones de establecer una charla, si no que era otra cosa la que quería.

Con sutileza la fue recostando poco a poco, con cuidado, mientras movía sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, recorriéndolo. Sakura llevaba un vestido que le llegaba unos cinco dedos por encima de las rodillas, así que se deleitó recorriendo sus piernas hasta que se cansó de sentir el intruso material entre ambas pieles y de un tirón bajó las medias pantis hasta las rodillas, y de ahí, ella misma se encargó de quitárselas por completo. Todo esto mientras se besaban, una y otra vez.

La Haruno enterró sus dedos en los cabellos lisos de él, sintiendo lo mucho que había crecido en el tiempo que habían estado separados. Tres largos meses… y Sasuke no había compartido nada con ella. Ella entendía que él siempre había sido así de cerrado, pero ya tenían tanto tiempo juntos ¿y ni siquiera podía concederle eso?

—Sasuke —susurró, mientras el chico besaba su cuello. Al no verlo intenciones de detenerse, trató de separarlo de sí con sus manos, empujando sus hombros. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, y se desesperó— ¡Sasuke, detente! —le gritó, moviéndose inquita bajo su tacto

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —le respondió en un gruñido, cosa que la descolocó por completo.

—No has dicho nada desde que regresaste y estás tan… agresivo —lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo un poco el ceño— Puedes contarme si algo te molesta

—No quiero hablar —contestó, intentando reanudar lo que había empezado, pero ella se lo negó.

—¿Es esto todo lo que quieres de mí? ¿Acostarte conmigo? —preguntó, dejándose llevar por la frustración del momento— ¿Es eso lo único que te importa? ¿No puedo ni si quiera oír un miserable "te extrañé", o por lo menos saber qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo mientras yo me preguntaba si aún seguías vivo? ¡Porque ni contactarte me dejaste! —gritó, furiosa.

Sasuke se levantó y se encerró en el baño, y mientras Sakura veía la puerta esperando alguna clase de respuesta, escuchó como abría el agua de la ducha y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de calmarse un poco.

¿Es eso lo único que ella era para él? ¿Alguien con quien tener sexo cuando le diera la gana? Ella siempre creyó ser más que eso, y la única razón por la que se acostaba con él es porque lo quería, y creía que él, aunque fuera poco, también la quería. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar, y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas y la nariz cuando oyó una puerta abrirse y sintió el vapor inundar el espacio en el que estaba. Levantó la mirada y Sasuke estaba recostado del marco, mirándola como si fuera una molestia, y eso la aterró.

No dijo nada, y se quedaron viendo por un tiempo hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa.

—¿Qué suce…-—

—Me acosté con una mujer —dijo, con la voz ronca, pesada y cortada. Y así fue como ella se sintió. Como si le hubiera caído un peso encima, como si la hubieran golpeado con mucha fuerza, pero no pudo despegar su vista de él, a pesar de que ahora solo veía una figura borrosa debido a las lágrimas— Estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía… ella se aprovechó de la situación y acabó antes de que me diera cuenta —se excusó, como si eso fuera a enmendar algo.

Sakura no se dio cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que intentó moverse y sintió su cuerpo flaquear ante el esfuerzo. Con un suspiro quebrado se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se largó de allí, sin decir nada. Tampoco escuchó que él la siguiera o que dijera algo. ¿Es que ni siquiera un "perdón" se merecía? ¿Tan poca cosa era? ¿Ni siquiera una buena excusa, una disculpa sincera? ¿Es que acaso si no fuera porque ella lo arrinconó a decírselo, él hubiera pretendido que nada había sucedido? ¿Pensaba tocarla después de haber estado con otra mientras ella esperaba por él? Se sintió asqueada de solo pensarlo.

Tomó un taxi y, sin tener más a donde ir, regresó a su casa. Ya que no tenía sus llaves, ya que las había olvidado en otra cartera en casa del pelinegro, tocó el timbre y fue su padre quien la recibió. La sermoneó por una hora, le quitó su teléfono celular, y Sakura no protestó porque estaba bloqueado y su padre no podría revisar nada. No había mucho que revisar, tampoco.

Le prohibió salir de la casa sin su permiso, desconectó la televisión, le quitó la computadora, la radio, y la dejó apartada en su habitación para que reflexionara.

Solo entonces, en el silencio de su habitación, donde lo único que se podía escuchar eran los carros pasando por la calle de enfrente, soltó a llorar de nuevo.

Después de ese día, no se hablaron por dos semanas. Ninguno intentó contactar con el otro, y ella esperó, en el fondo, que él se decidiera a tomar el primer paso por una vez en su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el colegio Ino la ignoraba, y sus otros amigos habían desistido en intentar llevar la amistad como si no hubiera pasado nada al darse cuenta que no funcionaba. Su padre seguía furioso con ella y la ignoraba el resto del tiempo que no la estaba mandando o regañando por cualquier simple error.

Se sentía sola, abandonada, y pensó en Sasuke. Pensó que quería verlo. Que necesitaba estar con él porque, ¿con quién más podía estar? Nadie la quería allí… y ella quería estar con él.

A pesar de estar dolida y furiosa, fue donde el Uchiha para intentar hablar. Ella esperó que el pelinegro la recibiría con un poco más de cariño, pero se encontró a si misma parada en frente del apartamento del hombre, mientras éste sostenía la puerta con firmeza, dejando en claro que no estaba invitándola a pasar, y que no lo haría.

—Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí —dijo él, rompiendo el silencio, para luego sacar un cigarro de la caja, colocarlo en sus labios y encenderlo.

Ella lo miró por un segundo, sintiendo que algo estaba mal —Ése es siempre el problema, ¿no lo es? Supones cosas sin preguntármelas, ¿qué te cuesta? —dijo, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Tú siempre dices lo que quieres, no necesito preguntártelo

—No, siempre digo lo que tú quieres oír, porque eso es lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo. Complacerte, Sasuke, porque te quiero tanto que me da miedo perderte. Pero creo que soy la única que se siente así, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó, deseando desesperadamente que el hombre frente a ella la contradijera. Le gritara que estaba equivocada. Que era una tonta, que las cosas no eran así. Que nunca habían sido así.

Él solo miró el suelo, mientras el cigarro en sus labios se consumía.

Y ella obtuvo su respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Siete meses después_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Sakura! Apresúrate, vamos a llegar tarde a la función —le avisó Ino mientras caminaba deprisa. Habían salido tarde de la última clase gracias a que la profesora se había tomado ese momento para recordarles unos detalles sobre el paseo escolar que realizarían unas semanas más adelante.

La pelirosa estaba cansada y había tomado mucha agua, así que le dolía a un lado del estómago.

—¡Adelántate! Ya te alcanzo —le gritó en respuesta, deteniéndose unos segundos, haciendo presión en el sitio del dolor, y respirando profundo.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y tras poner su clave, en el fondo de pantalla se podía ver la foto de una pareja, en la cual la mujer traía un bebé en brazos. Le escribió a su padre que había salido del colegio, bloqueó su móvil y lo guardó una vez más. Ya le tocaría avisarle que había llegado al cine.

Cuando pudo calmar su respiración y el dolor subsidió un poco, se enderezó y colocó un pie delante para comenzar a caminar cuando sus ojos, en proceso de enfocar lo que estaba delante de ella para ver si podía aún ver a Ino, se encontraron con una cara conocida que le devolvía la mirada.

Sakura se paralizó, y la otra persona tampoco se movió. Ambos se observaron por largo rato, pensando cuál sería la mejor opción para proceder, mientras intentaban calmar sus sentimientos.

De pronto, como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos realizaron exactamente los mismos movimientos.

Y la distancia cambió.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

A mí me parece que la distancia bien pudo haberse acortado… o pudo haberse hecho más grande. Depende de lo que desees para estos dos.

Sin profundizar en lo que yo pienso, algunos dicen que un maltrato como el que Sasuke le realizó a Sakura, tanto física como mentalmente nunca, jamás debe ser pasado por alto. Así seas hombre o mujer. Te debes respetar. Darte tu puesto. Puedes perdonar pero nunca olvidar. Y en el no olvidar, mucha gente abandona a sus seres amados.

Pero siempre está el otro lado de la moneda… aquellos que dicen que el amor sin pruebas no dura. Que el amor fácil se va. Que el amor verdadero necesita cicatrices para recordar, y así no cometer los mismos errores una segunda vez. Que el perdón es necesario, y muchos en el perdón encuentran el amor por esa persona que tanto los lastimó.

Algunas veces, aún es esos días en los que creemos tener toda la razón de nuestro lado, y aún cuando la tenemos, eso no quiere decir que el otro esté totalmente equivocado. La razón es algo subjetivo, no lo olvides. Por más que creas algo con toda tu vida, puedes estar equivocado para alguien más. No siempre es así, pero suele suceder. Siempre hay dos versiones.

Si así lo deseas, sea cual sea el camino que elijas para estas dos personas, espero que sea uno que te parezca correcto.

Y recuerda que "correcto" para una persona, puede significar la perdición para otra.


End file.
